First and Last
by Pigfarts7
Summary: It's not easy to forget that person who once meant everything, who held your hand through the little things. Though sometimes you have to let go. Let go of what you had because you're not the forever.


Disclaimer- I don't own twilight, as you can tell I am no Stephanie Meyer.

_I find shelter in this way_

_Under cover hide away_

_Can you hear when I say_

_I have never felt this way_

Sam was silent that day. It wasn't peaceful, yet it wasn't awkward. It was a haunting silence a resounding question: why?

Leah was glowing that day. Leah had everything, in that one moment. A loving fiancée, all hers. Leah always knew Sam was hers, her forever, and childhood sweethearts. The lucky ones.

Emily was the catalyst. Emily set it all in motion.

* * *

><p>"Oh wait until you meet him Em. You're just gonna love him, I can't really believe he's mine."<p>

If Leah had known the effect of this visit she would never have asked Emily. Leah would have severed all ties, kept Sam to herself. Sam was her everything, her forever, her fist and last. Pity Leah wasn't Sam's.

The leaves danced lazily in the breeze. The trees whispered their secrets. The light flickered across the beach, leaving a glowing effect on the sands crystals.

Her hair shone midnight black in the light. Emily's eyes the exact curve of Leah's though she didn't hold the same colour, the same twinkle Leah had. For Emily wasn't in on the secret she wasn't in on the love. Leah had that over Emily, despite being younger Leah knew so much more. Though they would find out soon how naive they all were.

Emily's flickered around. Searching for what she didn't know, it was a pull in her chest. Then her brown met black. The very black eyes that Leah loved and that once loved her in return. They were Emily's eyes know, he was all her's.

Every part of Sam's life that one that kept him there snipped away. It was just her, the one with the midnight hair. The girl who was hauntingly beautiful, the girl Sam knew nothing about but he found himself falling deeper in love with every second. All thoughts of his anniversary vanished. All thoughts of his soon to be family, all thoughts of Leah.

Leah was always going to find out, how could she not? Sam expected it to be explosive because that is what Leah was a volcano a beautiful explosion. Yet it was worse so much worse. Leah didn't yell she didn't scream she sat and she watched. She stared at Sam for what felt like eternity to them both. Little did he know she was drinking it in. Thinking about their past, their maniac present and their lost future.

"I'm sorry Lee-Lee. I'm so sorry," Sam said ever the picture of remorse.

Though Leah was angry. Angry that she couldn't be enough, that some wolfish imprintation was somehow more than her love. Leah loved Sam like no one else more so than everyone. Even her family because what she felt for Sam overpowered was humanly possible.

The agony hit like a tidal wave. Leah always thought that she would be enough, forever. That was what Sam always said that imprinting was rare and he didn't want it. He wanted Leah, though now he wanted Emily. Leah's Cousin, her best friend.

"No Sam, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I couldn't be enough," With that Leah ran away. She ran away from the hurt wishing when she came back she wouldn't love or need him anymore.

* * *

><p>Emily was wearing white. The contrast between her hair and the dress was breathtaking. Emily floated down the aisle towards Sam, passing Leah on the way how stood dutifully at the side as a bridesmaid. Emily was grateful that Leah bothered to turn up, though she couldn't deny it forever.<p>

Leah watched as Emily floated down the aisle the very vision of perfection as bile rose to her throat. That should have been her. She should of been the one everyone congratulated, the one how found the love of her life. Leah watched with a growing unease as Sam turned his gaze to Emily.

Sam watched as Emily made his way to him. The love he felt overwhelming but he couldn't help but notice the shape of her eyes, the shape of Leah's eyes. Imprints made you fall in love with a person forget the love of the other, but it didn't stop the way Sam always had to know if Leah was Safe if Leah was going to be ok. The memories hadn't faded, they never would and Sam didn't want them to.

The wolves watched and watched, they knew every thought that crossed Leah and Sam's mind. They knew that they both felt something, Leah more than Sam. They knew they regretted what happened but Emily didn't. This love triangle would be forever. When Leah imprinted they knew Sam would still feel something, he would be glad and relieved Leah had someone. The jealousy would be hard, when he had Emily why would he be jealous.

Seth watched more intently than the rest. He saw his sister's gently tears when they exchanged their vows knowing they weren't from the beauty of the moment but from the loss. The fact it would never be her.

* * *

><p>The reception was lively, in a way. The music was uplifting and melodic, they all danced laughed and drunk. Except Leah, she sat in the corner. Sam walked over a mission in mind, a dance.<p>

"Fair lady, may I take this dance?"

"Well, you've taken everything else," Leah couldn't resist the bitter statement though she hated the way Sam's face fell despite the fact she was never as harsh with him as the others.

They rose when Leah took Sam's hand in hers hating the way it made her stomach erupt with butterflies and snakes. They danced in a small circle avoiding the gaze of other guests, forgetting that this was Sam's wedding not theirs for a moment they went back, back before the imprint, back when they were in love.

"I am sorry Leah," the ever repeated statement rushed from his mouth before Leah could cut him off. Leah had to this was her chance, her chance to say it all.

"Sam, I love you enough to let you go. You want Emily, Emily wants you. That's how it is. I'll always be your first as you mine but we can't be each other's lasts."

With that statement Leah couldn't take it anymore before she left. She left the place where the universe took everything away. Took what was hers. Took her once upon a forever.

Leah was going to find her place. Leah was going to find her last. Leaving along her first.

_Maybe I had said something that was wrong_

_Can I make it better with the lights turned on_

A/N- Flames welcome, how else am I supposed to get better? The song is Shelter by Birdy


End file.
